


After All These Years

by StrawBerryBlssng



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerryBlssng/pseuds/StrawBerryBlssng
Summary: "Hey Dream, do you reckon we can meet in a couple of weeks?" Sapnap asked, as his character in minecraft was jumping in circle around the avatar of his friend."Maybe, do you think we can? I have a spare room you to maybe lounge in." Dream replied calmly as his avatar stilled. "Yea dude! Dream and SapNap meeting up? Dttwt will be Soo thrilled." The younger cheered as the older chuckled softly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 91





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> I was once a Wattpad writer that changed sites.
> 
> I'm also a Twitter and Instagram artist I guess.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something, so please be patient with me.

Sapnap stood infront of the luggage rack at the airport, yawning as he scan through the different luggages. He's still a little jet lagged, but he's forcing myself to stay awake, because he does not have any plans on missing his luggage.

He grabbed his phone to check the time, and to see if the guy that he's gonna meet up is here and just waiting for him at the waiting area. He chuckled lightly when he saw the little discord notification, indicating that he, infact, messaged him and is currently waiting. Sapnap beamed when he finally saw his luggage, going ahead to grab his stuff to finally go and meet up with the person he's planning, for weeks, to meet.

_"Hey Dream, do you reckon we can meet in a couple of weeks?" Sapnap asked, as his character in minecraft was jumping in circle around the avatar of his friend._

_"Maybe, do you think we can? I have a spare room you to maybe lounge in." Dream replied calmly as his avatar stilled. "Yea dude! Dream and SapNap meeting up? Dttwt will be Soo thrilled." The younger cheered as the older chuckled softly._

* * *

Sapnap walked slowly, looking down at his phone, chatting Dream, telling him about his whereabouts. Putting his phone inside his pockets as he looked around, humming to himself as he tried to look for his tall, dirty blonde friend.

When he found someone that fits the characteristics of his friend, he kind of just stared to see if it's really his friend. "Sapnap!" Huh, it is his friend. Smiling, the younger approached and met them half way, letting go of his luggage as he opened his arms for the other to put himself in between them. Dream snuggling his face into the smaller's fluffy raven hair, the latter giggling softly. "Alright, alright, it's good to see you too man." Sapnap stayed with a chuckle as he pulled away from the hug, "I did not expect you to be this small in real life." The blonde laughed as the raven huffed, "Come on now, don't bully the guy who is still tired from the flight." Sapnap grumbled but laughed softly aswell. 

Dream grabbed Sapnap's luggage as he lead the way, Sapnap following shortly. On the way to Dream's car, the two friends kept talking about random stuff that comes into their mind.

"I wonder when George is gonna decide to fly over here." Sapnap suddenly thought out loud as Dream's car is starting to come into their view, "He's prolly still busy you know." Dream replied as he opened the luggage compartment of his car to put Sapnap's luggage in there.

Closing the luggage compartment before fully opening the car, Dream on the driver seat while Sapnap at the front passenger seat. Dream started the car engine while Sapnap opened the radio to pick a song for them to listen to on the way there, sometimes talking to maybe fill the silence between them, and then sometimes having the peaceful silence around them.

* * *

Sapnap didn't even realized that he fell asleep, until he felt someone gently shaking him, "Hey, we're here, wake up." A soft voice stated as Sapnap grumble to get the seat belt off of him as he step out from the car to stretch his limbs. Groaning as he looked at the house, eyes widening in awe as Dream locked up the luggage compartment after he grabbed Sapnap's luggage.

"You've been staring at my home for quite a long time there, Sap." Dream stated the obvious, "I did not expect it to be this huge!" Sapnap exaggerated as Dream laughed and walked ahead, opening the front door as he entered, Sapnap following shortly after.

Dream lead his friend to the spare bedroom he spoke of. "Well, this looks empty as crap." "Well, duh, I live here alone." The two men heard a soft meow right beside them, "and her, hello there baby." Dream let go of Sapnap's luggage to kneel down and pet Patches, Sapnap going ahead to sit down on the bed, "You even got the same sheets as the one back home, how thoughtful of you Dream." Sapnap joked, "Why of course, anything for my best friend." Dream gently grabbed Patches as he walked over to the bed and sat beside Sapnap, putting Patches on the bed. "Hey, what if I take a picture of you holding her? And you post it in Twitter." Dream suggested as he grabbed his phone.

"She won't scratch me, will she?" "I'm not sure, prolly not, try it." Dream suggested as he set up the camera on his phone, Sapnap wearily brought his hand closer to Patches as she sniffed him, purring softly when she senses no particular danger from him, moving her head to bump it into Sapnap's hand gently. Sap softly coo at the action, as he gently scooped her up. Dream taking the picture quickly but carefully, as he sent the picture to Sap's discord.

"She likes me!" Sapnap chuckled, Dream chuckling along "She likes you!" Dream giggling. Sapnap settled Patches down as he opened his discord, "Dude, the way you took the picture, makes it look photoshopped." Sapnap stayed as he saved the picture, Dream laughing softly "Dttwt prolly won't believe it if you post it, they're probably gonna whine like in the vlog. I swear, they have trust issues with us now." Dream joked, light-heartedly. "Should I? Or should we wait for tommorow?" Sap hummed as Dream shrugged and stood up, "Your choice, I'm gonna go ahead and make dinner for us." At that, Dream left, while Patches stayed.

Sapnap hummed as he thought about it carefully, chuckling softly to himself as he went ahead and uploaded the picture

[ **Sapnap** @sapnap 1 second ago

"Look who I found..." >Picture ]

Sapnap chuckled to himself as the likes and replies comes in. Some are saying that he kittennapped Patches, some are saying that he met up with Dream, some are saying that this is photoshopped on how blurry the background is, either way, he's just laughing at this.

"Hey Sappy! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

Putting his phone down on the bed, he stood up and beckoned Patches to follow aswell as he went out to the kitchen.

* * *

Nothing interesting really happened the next day, it was midnight when Sap came so, both Sap and Dream woke up late, around 11 pm.

Now here they are, Dream sitting on a counter with his oversized sweater, coffee mug in hand, while Sap is in a shirt with a coffee mug in hand aswell. Comfortable silence is surrounding them as they tried to wake up still.

Yawning, Sap suddenly said "What if we streamed today." Dream was drinking his coffee as he kinda choked on it, coughing softly as he settled the coffee mug beside him, "H-hold on- stream? Are you sure? You're gonna fee dttwt with a little crumb of content?" "I mean, of course, I'm not like you, I atleast stream twice or more per month." At that, the two men laughed at their jokes. 

"Whose account?" "How about yours? Since it's been, I don't know, months when you streamed?" "Nah,,, let's do it in your acc." "Then why did you even asked?" Dream laughed at that.

After breakfast, the two men set up Sap's computer to stream later on. "Okay so, you're saying that, I'm gonna be in a discord call with you while I'm in my own room?" "Yea." "And then I'm gonna leave the call and knock on your door?" "Mhmm." "You're gonna break Twitter, you know that right?" "Yep." "You're gonna make dttwt accidentally trend me again." "I know."

* * *

"Hey chat! How are you?" Sapnap asked cheerfully as people started coming into his stream. "It's been a while huh? I was doing something, sorry!" Sapnap giggled, and as if on cue, "Oh? Hello?" "Hello?" "Dreamie poo~ hi!" "Hello Sappy, hello chat!"

Everything was going well if you ask them, nothing out of the ordinary yet, until a particular donation came, ""What is up with the picture you posted a while ago?" Oh! The picture?" Sapnap asked innocently, giggling softly, "Well, I guess you caught up, you can come in now."

Dream was quiet on the other line, in a viewer's POV, Dream was just quiet, but in reality, Dream left the call, and later, there was knocking on the door, chat was now confused at this point. "Why did you locked the door?!" Dream's voice was muffled due to the door, the chat is now practically screaming. Sap laughed, "Oh shoot! I forgot to unlock it! Hold on!" Sapnap stood up as he walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. "Sorry, sorry." Sap chuckled, "Why the heck would you lock it?" Dream questioned, giggling softly, "I forgot about the plan!" Sapnap chuckled as he sat down on his chair again, Dream following while he sat down on the bed near Sap's computer.

"So, shall we answer your questions now chat?"

* * *

The stream went smoothly, Dream and SapNap answering some questions here and there, while Sapnap was speedrunning in the background.

They just finished the stream, and now they're in the living room, it's already 10 pm, so it's dark outside now. Dream and SapNap sitting on the couch, Sapnap snuggled into the big blanket that Dream owns, while the latter was holding a phone, dialing Domino's.

They figured that they should order take outs instead of cooking. So here they are, ordering. Hawaiian and Overload. "So, what do you want to do while we wait for the pizza?" "How about we look for some horror movies?" Sapnap smiled innocently while almost, _almost_ all of Dream's colour on his face, faded. Sapnap knew about Dream's thoughts about horror movies, you see,,, Dream get's easily scared, and Sap, knew that. "Unless,,, you wanna back out, you scaredy cat boy." Sapnap challenged as Dream huffed, flustered "Fine, let's see if there are some horror movies CDs lying around here." Dream huffed as he stood up, checking the drawers near the television. "CDs? Why not Netflix?" "There are some really classic horror movies that is not on Netflix."

* * *

They finally settled on watching "Mary Shaw" and if they are not scared enough, "The Shining" is next or maybe "The Conjuring" or "Annabelle's Creation", the pizza is already here and the cola's are already opened, Sapnap and Dream are just waiting for the both of them to settle in.

Dream and Sap are both under a one huge blanket, with Patches on Dream's lap. In a more specific position, Sap was laying his back on the armrest, Dream has his back leaning on Sap's chest as Patches was on his belly, pizza already on both of their hands, while the remote of Sap's other hand.

"Are we comfy? Can I start the movie now?" Sapnap questioned as Dream lightly nodded, "Sure, Patches is here to ground me if I ever get scared." Sapnap laughed at that as he started the movie.

Dream can do this.

* * *

Dream cannot do this.

Patches was already on the other chair, Sapnap patting Dream's head, cuddling him while Dream was hiding his face into Sapnap's chest, maybe sneaking a little peek on the television, later on hiding again when a jump scare occured.

Sapnap laugh softly, "You good man? The movie is almost finished." Their food are already finished. "It's taking too long -" Dream grumbled. Sapnap laughed at that while the two continued watching the movie.

* * *

The movie had been finished, oh so long ago. The two of them are already in their rightful rooms, and beds... Maybe.

Sapnap was almost asleep until he heard a knock on his room's door, "Sappy?" A soft murmur was heard, "Come in.." Sapnap grumbled. The door opened to reveal Dream in his pajamas, pillow in one hand, the other rubbing his eyes, "Dreamie? You good?" "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sapnap was kinda taken aback by the question but he hummed, making room for the blonde as he opened the blankets so Dream can snuggled into Sapnap. "So, any particular reason on why you decided that you are gonna sleep here?" "That stupid movie won't let me sleep." Sapnap laughed as Dream grumbled, shoving his face into Sapnap's chest, "Frick off dude, I shouldn't have agreed to that God damn movie." Dream's words were kind of mumbled due to his face being on Sapnap's chest, while Sapnap just laughed loudly, cupping Dream's face as he laid a small kiss onto the blonde's forehead. The latter grumbled as he flustered, snuggling closer to the raven.

"Alright, alright, go to sleep Dreamie poo, I'll be here when you wake up." Sapnap just received a soft mumble as a response.

"Goodnight Dreamie."

"Mm,, goodnight Sap."


End file.
